The present invention relates to a gas torch, and relates more particularly to such a gas torch which includes a push rod and an actuating plate driven by the push rod to stop fuel gas.
Various gas torches have been developed for use in burning or welding things. These gas torches commonly comprise a fuel gas container, a nozzle tube horizontally mounted on the fuel gas container, an ignition device, an ignition control button for triggering the ignition device to produce sparks, and a flame adjustment wheel for regulating the flow rate of fuel gas. During a welding operation, the gas torch may have to be frequently operated to temporarily stop the flame. However, it is inconvenient to frequently turning the flame adjustment wheel in order to stop the flame.